The Only One For Me Is You
by notwhatyouwantbutwhatyouneed
Summary: After seeing Sakura nearly raped, Itachi slowly begins to become increasingly obsessed and possessive of the pink haired girl. What happens when he realizes that she will always be in his life due to unpredicted actons of others?
1. Chapter 1

I looked down in slight confusion - an odd emotion for me - at the people below. I had not heard them, even though they were stomping and bellowing with laughter. I narrowed my eyes dangerously. I was comfortably meditating when these annoying people arrived. What was stopping me from killing them? i rose slowly with the thought of their deaths before sitting down with a sigh. It was not my place to kill them. Besides, if I did kill them, I would have to deal with the stench of their dead bodies, which would eventually force me to leave. In effect, I would get no sleep.

So, I closed my eyes and waited for them to pass by when a terrified, muffled yell reached my ears. I looked down quickly, trying to figure out where it was coming from. That's when i saw a small, feminine figure thrown over the shoulder of a large, burly man. He was bulkier than the rest, though they were all very large. He had less chakra than the others, but it was still more than the weakened girl. Her head was covered with a sack, hiding her identity from me.

My curiousity piqued, I followed. It wasn't everyday that something like this happened, so I couldn't help but follow. They took her farther away from Konoha - my old home - and farther into the woods. Just as I was becoming bored and about to turn around, they stopped. Good timing. I edged closer to them on my sturdy branch as the girl was dropped from the mans shoulder, cutting herself on a potruding root.

I felt anger well up inside me. What did this little girl do to be cut like that? They were no better than common criminals. I lowered my eyes sadly for a moment. They were no better than me. I stayed with my head lowered for a few moments longer, ready to turn around and leave, when the sound of flesh meeting flesh in a harsh greeting had my head snapping up.

I immeadietly froze. The girl, she was so...what was the word...innocent. Yes, innocent. Her pink hair, though matted with dirt, fell down to her waist, even though she was sitting on the ground. Her bright, innocent, emerald eyes were shining with unshed tears as she stared up at the grinning man in front of her. And the pale skin of her cheek was rapidly darkening into purple.

I couldn't move, even as they began hitting her. They ganged up on her, kicking, punching, pulling her hair, ripping her clothes and cutting her flesh with kunai. I couldn't move. My gaze was still locked onto her eyes, though they were now closed. Why did whe suddenly catch my attention? '_Damn it, leave Itachi! She's nothing. It's better if she dies now and never knows the pain of having to live. Hopefully, she'll die with thoughts of happy friends and family.'_

But I couldn't force myself to leave as they continued attacking her. She was about the same age of my brother, my dear little brother. How could I leave her to die like this? Could I do this to my brother? Would I be able to leave my brother? But she wasn't my brother. She was just an innocent little girl who held no importance to me. I finally forced myself to stand up and turn away, breaking my gaze from the girls hurt and bruised face.

_'She's nothing, she's nothing, she's nothing...'_ I continuosly chanted to myself. Ignoring the girls sobs and the sound of her obvious torture. It was not my place to save her. She would go to a better place, where no one would hurt her.

Her sobs were almost gone when her scream pierced through the still night air around me. I couldn't stop myself as I turned and sped torwards where she was. The anger that was previously in me came back full force as I saw one of the men hovering over her, his pants around his ankles. My body acted of its own accord as I shot down and punched him. He fell to the ground in a daze. I paid him no attention as I turned to one of the confused lackeys and gripped his throat tightly. With my other hand, I pushed his body back, effectively ripping his neck and head from his body. The blood fell in a gruesome arc to the ground and on the girl. My hand, covered in blood, reached for the second lackey. I squezzed his neck, watching in disgusting delight as he slowly choked to death. I dropped his dead body to the ground and turned to the last man, the one that was about to rape this little girl.

He turned and ran, holding his pants up. I prepared to leap after him when the whimper of the girl stopped me. I foze and slowly tuned to her. Her bruises stood out from her pale skin, as if asking me why I didn't save her before. I couldn't tell if the blood covering he was hers or the man I killed. Her naked, undeveloped body trembled in fear as I gazed at her. Her eyes, which I finally looked into, were staring at me in fear. I was becoming overwhlmed with guilt - why, I'm not sure. But I nearly fell to my knees when she spoke in a soft, innocent, and terrified voice.

"Are you going to hurt me too, mister?" I shook my head slowly, not able to do much else. I didn't know what to do anymore. I had killed the men, though I didn't do it completely conciously. I had thought that would be enough. But I couldn't just leave her out here, hurt, naked, and defenseless. I slowly slid my Akatsuki cloak off, which made her freeze and whimper in fear. I sighed, softly, before leaning closer to her and wrapping the thick cloth around her.

She looked confused, yet grateful, as she snuggled deeper into the cloak. We stayed silent, her sitting and I standing, until the hoot of an owl drew us from our thoughts. I looked in the direction of the sound before turning back to the girl. It had gotten later than I thought, Deidara was already calling for me. I kneeled in front of the little girl, who shrunk slightly in surprise.

"What is your name, little girl?" She looked indignant, her fear placed on hold, as she answered.

"HEY! I am not little! Mommy said I was a big girl, I'm already seven and a half, thank you very much. And mommy said daddy is very strong, I bet he could kick your butt, mister!" She pouted, crossed her arms, and turned away from me. I smiled in my mind, so cute. But I wanted her name, I couldn't become distratced. I was ready to revioce my question when she turned back to me and answered. "My name is Sakura. Who are you?" She leaned forward, as if that may reveal my name. I leaned back, not wanting her to become tainted by my presence.

"Do you know your way home?" She tilted her head and looked up, thinking. Finally, after only a moment of thought, she answered.

"I think so. Hey, you never...hey, mister? Where are you?" She began calling for me again, searching around her desperately for a glimpse of me. I had teleported to the tree as soon as I knew she could get home. I waited for her to get up before leaping away from her to find Deidara, she would be able to get home. There was no need for me to stay here.

-(^.^)-

**A/N: Ok, so I lied. I'm actually going to work on three stories instead of just the two. I'm slightly obsessed with ItaSaku and I haven't been able to get this story out of my head. So, here you have it. I hope everyone enjoyed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**


	2. Chapter 2

I leaped slowly back to the base, Deidara to my left and Kisame to my right. The mission was a success. The information the Konoha spy had gathered was easily extracted, and after a but of torture that Kisame couldn't hold back from, we killed the man. I was still unaware of why Leader-sama thought it necessary for all three of us to go. One would have been enough, the man was barely a jounin and he was trembling in fear, willing to do anything to save his life.

But that was unimportant, I still couldn't get the little girl out of my head. I don't know why I'm so interested in her, she's just an insignificant little girl whom I happened to save. Well, that doesn't sound right. Me, saving someone. The world must be coming to the end. I chuckled slightly to myself, the others couldn't hear.

I shook my head slightly, I must be loosing my mind. And over a little girl! I scowled slightly, now was not the time to become obsessed over a cute little girl. I needed to forget her and move on. She is nothing. I need to focus on the Akatsuki and my brother.

My brother, he hates me. I sighed softly inside my mind, not wanting the others to be privy to my private thoughts. As much as I regret lying to him and killing our family, it had to be done. They were going to use him. They were going to turn him into a monster. Like me.

I shook the thoughts away, tuning out the miserable wailings of my own mind and focused on the path I was going. Now, or any other time, was not the time to dwell on my past. I'm unimportant, to broken to be saved. I must focus on my brother, make sure he doesn't fall into the pits of despair and monstrosity like myself. I must keep my eye on the Akatsuki, make sure they don't kill to many and make sure Leader-sama holds true to his wish of peace.

-(^.^)-

I stood between Kisame and Deidara, across from Leader-sama and Konan-sama, as the others Akatsuki's appeared slowly, their shimmery holographic bodies standing alongside us. I turned to look at Leader-sama, his hair orange and his many piercings covering his body. He wasn't showing his true self, he never would, not to the Akatsuki, at least. I waited for him to speak.

"Where is Hidan, Kakazu?" I looked around to the faces, which indeed proved to me that we were missing Hidan. How curious. I looked over to Kakazu, whom was standing by the empty spot.

"I don't know, he disappeared earlier today, said it was urgent. I apologize for this, Leader-sama." I turned back to Leader-sama and waited for him to speak.

"No matter. When you find him, he will be severely punished and will explain his absences from this meeting." He turned his head and looked around at us, his subjects. " Sasori, Deidara, how is your search for the three-tailed beast going?"

"As good as can be expected. The jinchurikii is protected heavily and very clever, he has escaped all attempts at capture." Leader-sama looked away as Sasori finished speaking and looked as if he were thinking to himself. After a few moments he seemed to realize he was not by himself and turned back to face us.

With a wave of his hand, he silently dismissed. I turned quickly and was nearly to the door when his voice spoke up. "Itachi." I stopped and watched as Deidara left, as did Kisame after a quick glance at me. I turned slowly when the door was firmly shut behind them. By now, Konan had already quickly left through another door.

"Itachi," he said again. "You are the newest member to our organization, you are strong, you are smart. But I don't believe you understand the values of our organization." He began to walk torwards me slowly. "I'm not sure if you know true pain. Do you? You do as I say, you follow your missions, but do you truly care about the thing you are fighting for? Do you really want peace?" He stopped walking and talking at the same moment, only a few paces from me, and looked at me. I waited, wondering what he wanted. "Answer me, boy." I almost flinched at the name, the name my father had always called me. And by age, I technically was a boy, only fifteen - soon to be sixteen - years old. But I withheld myself and answered instead, pushing the memory of my father to the back of my mind.

"I want peace, Leader-sama."

"But do you understand pain? Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace."

"I believe I understand true pain, Leader-sama." I refused to look him in the eye. I didn't want to remember my pain, the look of betrayal in my cousins eyes as I killed him. The look of fear and hatred in my brothers eyes as I told him to hate me, our parents lying dead at my feet.

"I don't believe you. You do not show the signs of having experienced true pain. You lie to me. And for that, you-" I cut him off.

"Leader-sama," I looked him in the eyes this time. His Rinnegan and my Sharingan clashing against each other. "we both lost our families, though I destroyed mine on an order. I was exiled from my village due to the fact that I could not complete said order. I could not kill my brother. Instead, I told him to hate me as our parents bleeding bodies lay at my feet, their blood on my hands. My cousin, the closest person to me, looked at me with hatred in his eyes as I killed him, pushing him into the river. And now, I kill and destroy for you, for peace. While I do not believe your plan will ever work, I will fight for it and pray that you know what you are doing, for the only thing I want is peace."

I looked away almost immediately. I had never spoken of the killings, never wishing to remember them. But here I was, telling this man whom I didn't even know the face of. I waited for him to break the silence. I wasn't sure how long we stood there, him much taller than me. Not even our breathes disturbed the air around us.

"I see." I nearly jumped at the sudden noise, even though I was prepared for it. I looked up into his face and waited for him to continue. "You may go." He turned from me and quickly left, not looking back. I stayed where I was, frozen in shock, though it didn't show.

That's all? You may go? That's all he could say? Well, it just goes to show that you can't expect people to be kind to you. Maybe a kind word, or an, I understand would have been nice, no matter how untrue it would have been. Hell, I hate contact with people, but I would have killed at this moment to have a hug.

I sighed quietly out loud as I walked from the large chamber and back to my room. My room, which I had been living in for the past couple of months, was still very bare. My bed, with a soft brown comforter and red pillows, was neatly made. A small set of drawers set at the end of my band held a few kunai and shurikin on top. The night stand, which doubled as a bookshelf, had a lamp sitting on top, a pair of reading glasses sitting next to it.

I sighed as I swiftly made my way to the bed, closing and locking my door behind me. After stripping of the warm cloak and my shit and shoes, I pulled my glasses on and grabbed a book as I sat on my bed. Reclining onto the soft pillows, I was asleep before I even opened the book.

-(^.^)-

I sat up quickly in bed as I the banging on my door grew louder. I looked around, slightly dazed, before I realized I wasn't wearing my glasses and my Sharingan was turned off. After quickly activating it, I stalked to the door in annoyance, nearly pulling it off its hinges as I stared at the blonde boy in front of me.

"Leader-sama said Hidan is back and we are suppose to be there to bare witness to his punishment, or something like that…come on!" I hated this blonde boy, Deidara. He was older than me by two years and he absolutely loved that fact. He used to be the youngest in Akatsuki, but now that I was here, he was going to make sure to torment me. I hadn't killed him for two reasons. One, Leader-sama wouldn't believe me about wishing for peace, and two, I already had enough blood one my hands, there was no need to add more.

"Leave, I will be there shortly." I slammed the door in his face before he could answer. Listening to his angry mutterings before he walked off made a smirk spread across my face. I used to terrorize Sasuke like this all the time, he would get so angry. But he always forgave me. I shook my head, trying to forget Sasuke's happy face as I got dressed. I needed to stop thinking about him so much, it was going to get me in trouble.

I walked silently down the halls, attempting to blank my mind of little brothers and pink haired, green eyed little girls.

-(^.^)-

**A/N: Ok, so how was it? Have I managed to capture Itachi's personality? Oh, and I know Itachi actually brings Deidara to Akatsuki, but my plan wouldn't work if that happened, I'll explain how Deidara got there later. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**


End file.
